


Realized Late

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Gakuen Alice Edition [1]
Category: Gakuen Alice, alice academy
Genre: Fluff, HOWALON!, Multi, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is sometimes only realized when it is gone.</p><p>-BFFL means "Best friend for life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realized Late

It was her time.

"Ho...tar....u-u" she said will a sullened smile. 'no, Mikan, please smile your real smile, please!' was all that she could think as tears formed in her usually emotionless eyes.

"Sakura Mikan, Beloved Hero of the Alices.

~May you rest in peace.~" she read out loud, off of her beloved Mikan's gravestone.

Sometimes, she wishes she was nicer to Her 'BFFL' and spent more time getting to know the beautiful bright orb in her dull mechanical world called Sakura Mikan, but what about after life? was she still her best friend?

"Of course she is." she concluded. But that didn't Change the fact that she still missed her.

Its been almost four years, and she still expects her to come bursting through her door. All of her dreams were memories and what could have been, usually right before she wakes up, she hears a Faint "Good morning, Hotaru!" it is so far away, yet her eyes snap open, wondering if it was all just a dream, and her friend had come to wake her up. After scanning the room, she realized that her best friend really was gone.

She had learned from the energetic girl. She had learned money is important, but not as important as the people who care about you. The girl also taught her how to smile. She hasn't smiled for a long time after she was left behind on this miserable hunk of rock.

Hotaru doesn't eat Howalon anymore, the effect of happiness it once gave her now long gone, yet she buys it often. Somehow, when she replaces the old Howalon box on the girl's grave with a new one, the old one is always empty! she cant figure it out, she has cameras all over the area, and the box is never once opened.

Sakura Mikan had died of using her Alice to save others. She never told anyone, but her Alices were all 4th level, and took a toll on her lifespan. Finally, as the greatest battle came, and the greatest battle finished, so did the hero's life.

She was sorting through Sakura's stuff one day when one of her mail turtles was holding a letter.

"to my greatest friend, love Sakura." she whispered as she read off the envelope. A couple of crystal clear tears had fallen on the paper, as she had walked home and put it on her desk, shutting off the lamp, and going to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hotaru!" The forever 13 year old had sung her voice, sounding like a harp, or beautiful chimes in an eligant breeze.

"Leave me alone." She said, knowing it was all a dream, but the girl seemed unfazed. moments passes. the girl had started to cry, but still held her beautiful smile. "Did you get my letter yet, Hotaru?" Hotaru seemed surprised, usually The girl never changed her dialog, and this was no memory.

"I will open it in the morning." she replied coldly, but a certain amount of sadness had formed in her once emotionless words.

"Alright Hotaru!" said the girl still smiling. she remembered something. 'I will always smile, as long as im with you.' the girl made a foolish promise when she was still alive, but she had kept it all these years. But somehow this dream seemed very real as a warm hand grabbed her adult ones. "Its about time for you to wake up, you wont be seeing me in your dreams for a while. I think it is time for me to move on, but remember..." the girl was crying again. "I will always be with you." and then the girl started to walk away, getting farther and farther. "Wait!" the woman had cried. "Sakura!!!"

she sat up in her bed, staring at the letter that had somehow gotten into her lap. "Alright, I will open it, for you." she kissed the words on the front of the envelope and carefully ripped open the top.

"My beloved Hotaru! If you are reading this, im probably dead. Im sorry I didn't tell you about my condition.... but I couldn't take away your smile. Your smiles were already rare as it is, I didn't want to worry you. The good news is, the doctors say I have lived much longer than expected! So, I got more time with you! Your probable sad now... I never wanted to be the reason of your sadness... but I can't help it this time... I really have failed, haven't I?" She stopped reading. "You haven't failed." she continued reading. "Well, anyway, your better than Howalon to me! And, i left all the Rabbits I owe you in the envelope! I also left a picture of us! Anyway, I don't want you to give up on me, okay? work hard, I will too. We will see each other again! love, Mikan." Hotaru got up and left the envelope on her bed. She was going to go cry in the bathroom, when she stepped on something. She picked it up. It was a piece of paper, it read- "P.S. Thank you for the Howalon." Oh. Thats where it went. "Your welcome" some how the note had made her smile, even after she hadn't in so long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after many long days and nights, the machine that would let her see her friend again was now complete. right before she turned it on, she smiled. "I have worked very hard Mikan, I hope you have too." She then stuffed the picture, the envelope, and all of its contents in her pocket, and had flipped on the switch. As everything was becoming blurry, she heard the beautiful laugh of her friend coming closer, and she couldn't help but laugh too. She reached out, and felt a warm hand take hers.

"Goodmorning Hotaru!" said a very bouncy Sakura. 'Was it, just a dream?' She checked her pocket, and the envelope was there. 'I have worked hard.' she thought.

Later that day, they were getting ready to leave class, Ruka and Natsume waiting for them to finish up, but Hotaru had been in a daze all day.

"Hotaru, are you okay?" Said Sakura, the only response was a smile, as the girl stood up, and walked over to Sakura. "H-Hotaru?" She girl asked, but instead of getting shot with a baka-gun, Hotaru did the unexpected. She hugged her, tears falling down her cheek as she smiled in glee. The boys looked surprised, to say the least.

"We did it." was all the amethyst-eyed girl said, before letting go of a very surprised twelve year old girl. Who just smiled back. Sakura took her hand, and Hotaru took Ruka's while Natsume blushed violently, swatting away Sakura's hand.

"I guess we have."


End file.
